


Drunken Bets Are Skin Deep

by UnleashTheBats



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Party, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnleashTheBats/pseuds/UnleashTheBats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, I'll fuckin' do it!" Gerard slurrs, snaking an arm around Franks shoulders. Half a declaration of affection and desperate attempt to further close the space between them, half to maintain his balance. "Alright, then lets get down to business." Frank says before crashing his lips into Gerards roughly. Immediately immersing himself in the kiss.</p><p>Frank and Gerard drunkenly make a bet. If Gerard loses, he has to face his fear of needles and allow Frank to give him his first tattoo.<br/>AU where Frank is a tattoo artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Bets Are Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so I apologize for the potential less then spectacular quality!  
> It was also written during a lack of sleep. I feel like I lost it a bit at the end, but give me your feed back!

Gerard leans against the wall of a slightly too small apartment, trying to regain his grip on the world around him. His head was fuzzy and both his inhibitions and balance were askew. He wasn't sure exactly who owned the place or who's party this was in all honesty. He was only there because Frank had dragged him along. It was probably some guy Frank knew from work down at the tattoo parlor. Frank had worked there for a couple years now and it was no surprise to Gerard since in the 14 years he's known the guy, he's been obsessed with tattoos. 

Speaking of Frank, the shorter boy had been standing next to Gerard spouting off about something for the last half an hour. Both of them were already about five beers deep and Gerard hadn't heard a word of it. Frank gets chatty when he's drunk. He tuned himself back into the words that were falling from Franks mouth and caught the straying tail end of a question with context he would have understood had he not been so inebriated and distracted. "Don't you agree, dude?" "Huh? Uh.. Yeah?" Gerard says, unsure of exactly what he had just agreed to. "So then you agree you're a massive douche then?" Frank smiles, stifling a laugh. "I knew you weren't fucking listening! Your face kind of gave it away when you started to look like you were busy searching for the secrets of the universe for Christ sake." "I'm sorry, Frank... Dude... I'm just...I.... I'm so fucked up." Gerard slurred out, lifting his back from the wall. As he attempted to stand up straight, the world slipped from beneath his feet and he toppled hard into Frank who miraculously was able to handle the brute force of the taller man enough to catch him and keep him steady against his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Woah there, friendo." Frank teased. "Looks like someones pretty far gone." It took a moment for it to set into Gerard that he was now standing in some sort of embrace with his best friend in the middle of a strangers party, but as it slowly dawned on him his face turned a deep shade of red that was almost exaggerated in contrast to the long dark hair framing his pale face. He tore himself out of the embrace, nervously brushing himself off and clearing his throat. "Uh, sorry.. Lost my footing." "I noticed." Frank said. "You know what else I noticed?" He inched a little closer to Gerard and placed a hand on his elbow as he leaned in to mumble "That you always did look good in red." A sly smile stretching across his face. Gerard nervously swallowed a lump in his throat as his eyes locked onto Franks, their gazes matching in intensity. "I...Uh... Dude, I need a smoke." He stated, breaking from the aforementioned staring contest to meet the floor instead. "Sure, no problem. Have fun." Frank teased as Gerard made his way for the balcony door. A little wobbly and disoriented, but making his way nonetheless. 

=====

The cool air came as a shock to Gerard as he stepped outside. He could just barely see his breath. It was mid October so things got a little chilly at night. The view from the balcony was a vast expanse of Jersey city lights that were a little TOO pretty to Gerard in his current state. He placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it, inhaling deeply and savoring the sweet satisfaction. He swayed a bit as he examined the view and found his mind wandering back to the moment before hand. Sometimes Frank says things like that when he's drunk. Gerard's not sure if he's flirting, but he's only slightly ashamed by the fact that he kinda hopes that he is. He and Frank had been friends for so long, that he was just always kind of there. He was there for the worst. He was there for the best. They had each others backs for years now and got each other through some crazy shit. In that time Gerard had toyed with the idea of what it would be like to take their friendship to the next level, but had never acted on it. I mean, knowing each other for as long as they have, Gerard knows Frank is no stranger to being with men. But how exactly does one just bring up that sort of thing. Just out of the blue, "Hey do you want to be gay together?" That would never work. As his thoughts crashed into one another in waves behind his cigarette, they were abruptly brought to a screeching halt by the sound of the balcony door sliding open and short figure thrusting them self fourth through it. It was Frank. "Hey, dude, they're playing some form of truth or dare in there! Wanna join em?" He basically screamed. He lacked volume control just as much as he did a mental filter when he was intoxicated. "Nah. I'm alright out here." Gerard politely declined. "Alright, then I'll join you out here for whatever you're doing that's obviously so much more fun then truth or dare." Frank retorted sarcastically. They stood in silence for less then a minute while Gerard silently enjoyed his smoke. Frank already becoming antsy, fidgets, sighs and finally kills the peace yet again. "Alright I'm bored." He complains. "I KNOW! We can play a game of our own!" He says, practically screaming yet again. He smiles slyly at Gerard who just raises an eyebrow in response. Suddenly Frank is inching closer to him again until they're about a rulers length apart facing each other. "A bit of a bet, if you will..." He continues, closing the space between them by just a little bit. Now only inches apart, slipping an arm around the taller mans waist. This time Gerard doesn't protest. Intrigued by Franks proposition. "And what would that be?" Gerard asks. "Well... I want you... To kiss me." Frank admits bluntly. Gerard is taken aback by the mans request. He feels a little bit like Frank just verbally punched him in the stomach, but in a good way. "W-What.. Wait, how is that a bet Frank?" Gerard questions. "I bet you that I can kiss you longer. Y'know... Like, you'll pull away first." Frank replies. Gerard is not sure what that would mean for the two of them, but they're both really drunk right now and he honestly doesn't want to waste much time thinking about it right now. He hesitates for a moment before smirking and really pulling himself into the spirit of the moment. "Oh really? And what's at stake?" Gerard attempts to shift his stance but ends up just slightly wobbling forward and booping Franks nose with his own, bring them painfully close and the space between them shrinking by the minute. "If I'm right... If you lose, you have to get a tattoo. And I will be the one to give it to you." Frank proposes. "And what do I get if I win?" "Whatever you want." Frank says in a teasing voice. Immediately Gerards mind is in the gutter and runs over the many many inappropriate things he could do with that opportunity, but he quickly shakes away those thoughts. They haven't even kissed yet, which was apparently about to change, but it was far too soon for anything else. He settles for a potential date. "Alright you've got yourself a deal." Gerard states. "Are you sure, dude. It's a pretty big risk." Frank reminds him, still smirking ear to ear. Gerard IS afraid of needles. But he was far too inebriated and far to into Frank to give a shit at the moment. "Yeah, I'll fuckin' do it!" Gerard slurrs, snaking an arm around Franks shoulders. Half a declaration of affection and desperate attempt to further close the space between them, half to maintain his balance. "Alright, then lets get down to business." Frank says before crashing his lips into Gerards roughly. Immediately immersing himself in the kiss. Gerard was a bit taken aback by the sudden contact and remained stiff for a moment, before melting into the kiss and pressing his lips just as hard onto Franks. He suddenly felt the shorter man give his bottom lip a nip and tug. Gerard was pleasantly surprised by the amount of vigor such a small man could have within a kiss. But then again it was Frank, and everything Frank did was always over the top. It's one of lifes great mysteries how he summons all the energy he has in his tiny body. Gerard parted his lips slightly and Frank immediately took that as an opening to slide his tongue into Gerards mouth. Their tongues danced against each other, sharing the taste of the drinks they've had and the ashy taste of Gerards cigarette which he had long discarded. Frank was kissing him as if he was starved for contact and Gerard was NOT complaining. They had been going at it now for awhile, though neither of them really understood the passage of time at the moment so it was measured in breath and Frank was quickly running out, but it didn't seem as if Gerard was phased. Not eager to lose (Frank never is. He's a sore loser.) Frank smirked sadistically into the kiss. Suddenly Gerard felt the sensation of fingers slightly dipping into his waistband and lightly slipping across the flesh it had been covering. Gerard inhaled sharply as his eyes flew open wide. Overcome with nervousness, he pulled away from their kiss. "Looks like I win." Frank breathed out, looking smugly at Gerard who was about the color of a tomato at this point. "That's not fair!" Gerard exclaimed back at him. "You cheated you fuck!" He playfully shoved Frank. "Hey, I only said you'd pull away first. I never specified why or how." Frank rebutted almost busting out into laughter. "Touche, you fucking asshole." Gerard spat teasingly. "Soooo.. Where abouts you gonna get tatted?" Frank laughed. "Fuck you." "You're not gonna do it are you?" Frank teased. Gerard, already embarrassed about what just went down, it was about 99% liquid courage but he wasn't about to embarrass himself backing down from this too. "Yeah I am! You'll see!" They spent the better part of another 20 minutes slurring playful insults back and fourth and being a little too touchy feely with eachother before a 3rd presence suddenly appear from the balcony door. "You guys have been out here for like, an hour. Are you ever gonna come back in. It's chilly and the party is inside." the man Gerard didn't recognize, asked. "Yeah dude, we're coming in now." Frank responded. Frank looked at Gerard. "Shall we?" then proceeded to grab Gerards wrist and pull him inside. They spent another hour or so drinking a few more drinks, socializing, (mostly Frank while Gerard observed.) and occasionally interacting with each other in ways warranted a few strange looks from their peers probably wondering if they were an "item." By the time the two of them decided it was time to head out, neither one of them could walk straight if they tried. They exited the apartment complex and into the chilly October air. Gerard stiffened at the sudden temperature change. Frank took notice of this. "Hey, uh, it's really cold and your house is closest, so maybe we should both stay there tonight.." Frank stated. Gerard nodded, yawning and rubbing one of his eyes. Frank softly planted a peck on Gerards forhead before they both stumbled off down the road. 

====

Gerard was slowly roused from sleep. Or "Awoke from the dead" as he liked to put it. There was a slight pounding in his head and even the one tiny beam of sunlight that made it's way through the pathetic excuse for a window, was too much light. He slowly staggered to his feet and walked over to pull the curtains shut, basically hissing at the sunlight as he reached up to draw them closed. "Morning Sunshine." Frank joked. Gerard nearly jumped a foot in the air at the sudden voice. He had forgotten that Frank stayed the night. "Holy shit, fuck, I forgot you were here." Gerard admitted. "Ouch..." Frank pouted hyperbolicly. "The way you were saying my name last night, you'd think you'd remember me being here." He smiled devilishly. Gerard glanced down and it had just occurred to him that he was only wearing boxers. He turned that familiar shade of red as his face contorted into a look that was one part horror and two parts embarrassment. "I didn't... Did we..." He nervously babbled. "Relax dude. I'm just fucking with you... Figuratively. You kind of threw up on yourself on the walk home, so I stripped you, threw your shit in the wash and put you to bed." Frank laughed. "Fuck! That's even worse! I'm so sorry Frank." "It's cool, don't worry about it. We've been friends for years. We've been through some shit. This is nothing." Frank soothed. Gerard breathed a sigh of relief at his friends understanding. Not that he had any real reason to doubt it. It was a part of the reason he liked Frank so much. Gerard headed to the bathroom to "sanitize" his mouth from last night as he put it. As he was bushing his teeth in the bathroom attached to his room, Frank called out. "Hey, do you remember anything from last night?" Gerard grumbled out a sound that resembled "Not really." "Oh... Well, we made out pretty hard, that's not a joke. I also bet you that if you pulled away first, you'd let me give you a tattoo. You agreed. You also lost the bet." Frank stated bluntly. Suddenly Frank heard coughing from the small bathroom to which he could only assume was Gerard choking on his toothpaste in shock. "What *hack* the fuck! *hack*" Gerard choked out. "Yuuuup..." Frank says. "So? You gonna go through with it?" Gerard spat out his toothpaste and peered around the corner giving Frank a look that screams "You've got to be fucking kidding." "You know, Gee... I think you'd look pretty hot with a tattoo..." Frank persuaded. "I mean, I have like ten hundred. They aren't as bad as they look." Frank gets up from his place in Gerards bed he had been the whole time, and approaches the disgruntled dark haired man. "I think one riiiight here.." He kisses up his forearm. "Would look excellent." Gerard sighed nervously and looked to the floor. He had to admit, Frank was pretty persuasive. "I don't know, Frank... It's kinda scary." Gerards eyes were drawn to the ink etched into Franks skin. "But it is beautiful..." "You're an artist, Gee. And what's more artistic then permanently drawing on your skin?" Frank stated. He had a point. Gerard was surprisingly warming up to the idea. "Will you... Be gentle?" He nervously asks. "Gee, I'm your best friend. You're in good hands, I promise." Frank leans in and gently kisses the side of Gerards face. "Friends don't do that." Gerard blurted out without thinking. "I mean! Not that I'm.. Uh, complaining, I just..." He panics but Frank interjects "I'm your boyfriend. You're in good hands, I promise. I'm not forcing you though, you can decline if it's really too much for you. I think it's a great idea, but I'm a little bias." He smiles motioning to his own ink. "I trust you Frank and I- Wait. Boyfriend?" Gerard says. "Boyfriend." Frank repeats. Gerard was fairly certain his ears had just heard them confirm their relationship, but his mind couldn't quite wrap around the fact. Frank had been saying more comforting words on the topic of Gerards potential tattoo, but it fell on deaf ears as Gerard stood dumbfounded trying to process the situation. When it finally sat right with him, he interjected whatever Frank was saying with a blunt "I'll do it." Frank stared back slightly in shock. "Really!? Fuck yeah, I'm psyched now." He exclaimed. "I've got a shift at the shop later today and there's a slot I can fit you in if you want." "Yeah, that sounds good." Gerard agreed, still nervous about the whole thing, but after all these years, Frank was his now and he figured it'd be a perfect time. And at least he can trust Frank to treat him well. "Hey, lets go make some coffee and chill a bit. Maybe watch a horror movie in the meantime." Frank stated, and they headed off for the kitchen. 

====

A couple hours of embracing each other in Gerards bed in front of the TV later, the credits for Dawn Of The Dead rolled. It was their third movie since earlier. "It's about time to head to the shop, Gee. Are you ready?" Frank asked. Gerard began to get anxious. "Yeah... Uh... Just gotta throw on some decent clothes... Brush my hair..." he mumbles as he heads off to do so. He picks up a Misfits shirt off his floor and pulls it over his head. "Isn't that my shirt?" Frank asks. "Yeah, probably. I've lost track of what is who's at this point." Gerard answers. This was a common occurrence for them. He slid his tight skinnies on and threw on an old worn leather jacket. "Alright, good to go." Gerard states. They head out and take the bus downtown to the shop. On the way there Gerards mind is spinning with anxious thoughts about the event that was about to unfold. His hand entwined with Franks, he stared at the floor of the bus looking like he's a million miles away. Frank takes notice of this, and rubs his thumb soothingly along Gerards. "Hey, it'll be alright Gee. Relax." Gerard smiles and leans his head onto Franks shoulder for the remainder of the ride. 

They arrive at the shop and it smells strongly antiseptic. Frank greets his co-workers as he enters the shop. Gerards stomach is doing flips at this point. The scent, the reality of being there, the distant sound of what he assumes is someone being tattooed in that moment, a buzzing. It was all too real. "Hey, it's your friend from the party." one of the guys states. "Yeah! This is my boyfriend Gerard." Frank boasts. He's certainly not embarrassed about it and clearly wastes no time informing people. It makes Gerard feel a little less nervous and little more flattered. He lifts a hand and waves hi. "I knew you guys seemed a little TOO friendly." The mystery guy states. Frank laughs and converses a little more while Gerard gets lost in thought, admiring the various drawings posted around the shop. He thinks about the process of designing tattoos and how he'd probably love to do it himself if he wasn't so squeamish. His thoughts were interrupted by Frank. "Hey, Gee. I have a client and then we can get to you. Do you wanna watch me do this one?" He asks. Gerard hesitates for a moment and decides it's best to see what he's getting himself into before he goes through with it. "Yeah. I'll watch." He says. "Alright, come on back." Frank grabs Gerards hand and leads him down a narrow corridor to a small room where a guy was laying on a table. Gerard sits in a chair near the exit, but close enough to see what's going on. Frank discusses some things with the client before he begins and starts preparing his tools. Gerard couldn't help but think they all looked really primitive and scary. Frank begins work on the guys calf and Gerard is getting a little nauseous watching. The guy seems alright for the most part though. But just the thought that he's being stabbed 100 times with a needle is super unsettling for Gerard. He kinda wants to leave the room, but he sticks it out knowing he'll have to be in the room when it's his turn anyway. He thinks about going back on the decision but he also really wants to get it done. He's not fully sure why. It could have something to do with the idea of Frank being attracted to it. Or the idea that it's art on his skin. It's something to that effect. The tattoo Frank was working on wasn't a huge piece so it was done within 30 minutes. Frank sent his client off and turns to Gerard. "Well Gee. The moment of truth." He wiggled his fingers dramatically and produced a giggle from Gerard. "Not gonna lie, Frank... I'm kinda terrified." Gerard admits. Frank pulls him in for a hug. "It'll be okay, babe. I'm sure of it." Gerards heart flutters a bit at Franks new found pet name for him and his nerves dissolve a little. "You can turn back now if you really want, Gee. It's your body. Your choice." Frank assures. Gerard stares at the floor for a moment, biting at the flesh on his lip. "Do you have an idea of what you want? It's gotta be something you'll be okay with forever." Frank warns. "I know. I know what I want. It's special. Not just a random tattoo." Gerard says. Frank looks at Gerard curiously. "Let's do this." Gerard finally says. Franks eyes light up with excitement. He loves tattooing and he's fairly certain at this point that he loves Gerard. So two of his favourite things are about to come together. "Have a seat in the chair" Frank says. Gerard obliges. "Alright, so what are we gonna get then?" Frank asks. Gerard looks down and blushes lightly. "I... I want... That." Gerard points to a tattoo Frank had gotten a couple years ago after Gerard went off to college that read "I miss you terribly" with a heart. Franks smile stretched huge across his face, placing a hand under Gerards chin and tilting it upward. Placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "You know, Gee.. If we hadn't been secretly in love with each other for like.. 14 years, I'd advise against it. But I love the idea and it's super endearing." Frank says. "How did you know I was in love with you for that long? How do you know I didn't just start loving you last night." Gerard teases. "You told me just before you threw up on yourself." Frank says matter-o-factly as he prepares his equipment and Gerard cringes at the reminder. "Ah.." He says. Frank just laughs and shakes his head. "Where do you want it?" Frank asks. Gerard motions to the spot on his forearm frank had kissed earlier. "Good choice." Frank smiles. He cleans and shaves the area and places the stencil on. "Everything's all good to go. You ready babe?" Frank asks. Gerard looks at the stencil on his arm. He takes a big deep breath and nods slowly. Frank looks Gerard in the eyes. "Try not to tense up, it'll make it worse. Keep in mind it's a small tattoo and it'll all be done shortly for something that's with you forever." Gerard nods again and closes his eyes. Frank starts the machine. The sudden buzzing makes Gerard jump a little. "Okay, just breathe..." Frank instructs. Gerard obliges as Frank touches the needle to his skin. Gerard inhales sharply, furrowing his eyebrow and clamping his eyes shut tight. It dug into him, etching ink under his flesh in painful strokes. "Shsh.. It's alright." Frank soothes. Frank can't help but think that in a weird way, even when Gerard is wincing in pain, he is still a beautiful man. Gerards does his best to relax like Frank had said, but the hand of his other arm was balled into a right fist. Nails digging into his palm, creating deep red prints. Frank kept a close eye on Gerard to make sure he was going to be alright and waiting for any alerting sign that he should give him a break. He stops momentarily. Some tears leaking from the corner of Gerards eyes. "You alright Gee?" he asks. Gerard wipes the tears from his eyes and nods. "It hurts to be honest, but it's not as bad as I was expecting. I still don't like the idea that it's a needle though." Gerard says. "But I'm trying to concentrate on other things." "That's good." Frank assures. Gerard gives him the signal to continue and as time goes on Gerard becomes more and more relaxed about the situation at hand. About 25 minutes later it's all over and Gerards tattoo is complete. "All done babe." Frank states. Gerard peers down at his arm at the finish product and marvels at his boyfriends work. "It's beautiful Frank." He gushes. "You're beautiful." Frank replies. Gerard kisses the side of his mouth. "Thank you... For the tattoo I mean." "And not for the compliment? Geez ungrateful bastard." Frank teases. "And for the compliment too I guess." Gerard laughs. Gerard hangs around the shop helping out and sketching some stuff up himself while he waited for Frank to get off his shift. When he was off Frank approched Gerard and threw his arm around him. "I'm off now. Lets go get a coffee and then go home so that maybe I can... appreciate your tattoo a little more." Frank smirks "And maybe the rest of you too..."


End file.
